


xoxo

by dark_rose1435



Category: Gøøns (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Business Trip, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Poly Relationship, Sex Tape, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_rose1435/pseuds/dark_rose1435
Summary: McNasty's on a business trip when he receives an...interesting text from one of his boyfriends.
Relationships: Dallas Soup/Eric | TheDooo/Matt | BlargMyShnoople/McNasty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short little thing I had in my notes, so I figured I'd post it.

McNasty was in his hotel room, watching television, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, and saw a text message from the groupchat he has with the Goons. He opened his messages and his eyes widened. 

Matt had sent "xoxo", accompanied by a ten-minute video of Dooo getting railed by Dallas. The camera was mainly centered on Dooo's face, although Matt occasionally swiveled the camera to show Dallas's dick slamming into Dooo. Dooo's eyes were full of tears, and his face was red. Matt was cupping the boy's face in his hands, his rings sparkling from the camera flash. His thumb was in Dooo's mouth, and the boy was sucking on it while his eyes were rolling to the back of his head. 

McNasty put his AirPods in, before connecting them to his phone and turning up the volume. His ears were immediately filled by Dallas's grunts and Dooo's muffled moans, accompanied by the harsh sound of skin slapping. He felt his cock twitch, and he stifled a groan. 

He unzipped his pants, and reached into his boxers. He casually stroked himself, listening to Dooo's moans. His motions sped up slightly as Dallas started going faster, making Dooo whimper. He tried to match his speed to Dallas's, imagining that HE was the one getting Dooo to make those pretty noises. 

"Look how much of a whore you are," came Matt's voice. "Letting me film you getting railed? God, you're just a little slut, aren't you?" 

Dooo moaned and nodded desperately. McNasty let out a muffled groan as he jerked himself closer and closer to release. In the video, Matt slid his thumb out of Dooo's mouth, using it to pull the boy's bottom lip down slightly. A small stream of drool dripped from the boy's lip onto the bed, and McNasty felt like he was right on the edge of a release. 

Dooo moaned when Dallas slammed particularly hard into him. 

"D-daddy," he gasped, and McNasty couldn't hold it anymore. He came with a low groan, listening to Dallas do the same.


End file.
